Life on School Notes
by WolfObsessed
Summary: Spencer is trying to figure out her feelings for Ashley...will she ever figure them oout? read and find out. not written by my sister but by me based off of my life style...plz enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Life on School Notes," By: AdorableTheodore

Ashley and Spencer are sitting at lunch at their favorite table. Spencer is reading and Ashley is on her phone. Spencer looks over at Ashley as if she had interest. Ashley looks back at her and Spencer looks away. Continuing to read.

"Okay I'll see you then Aiden," Ashley finishes up her conversation on the phone. "Alright, yeah bye." Ashley hangs up the phone and looks over at Spencer, "so what ya reading?" Ashley asks with a smile.

Spencer looks over at Ashley, "I'm reading _Breaking Dawn._ My favorite book." Spencer replies. Ashley nods.

"Is there like a series or just one book?" Ashley asks Spencer with a blank face. Spencer squints.

"You know what? I don't know," Spencer says cluelessly. Ashley nods once again as Spencer looks at her. "So are you and Aiden meeting today? Or what?" Spencer questions.

"Yeah we're meeting at the beach. He wants to 'make out'." Ashley says as she rolls her eyes. "Boys are so critical." Spencer smiles.

"Yeah, they are." Spencer agrees with her friend sitting across from her. As the day ends, Spencer goes home and crawls into her bed as she thinks of Ashley. Suddenly, she hears a knock at her door. Spencer gets up and unlocks the door and opens it up.

"Spencer, I"'m goin to the market. Wanna come?" Paula asks Spencer as Spencer's eyes are half opened. Spencer pretending she was falling asleep.

"No, I'm to tired to go, sorry mom," Spencer yawns fakely. Paula nods and walks away and Spencer shuts the door and lays on her bed snuggled up in her blankets. Spencer shuts her eyes as she begins to fall asleep. Spencer is dreaming now. Ashley kissing her and touching her in the places she likes. Spencer moaning in her sleep. Shes kissing Ashley and touching her chest as she rubs her hands on it softly and biting her lip as she is moaning in her sleep she is kissing her pillow and humping her bed as she dreams of having sex with Ashley and all the sudden the door opens. Spencer still humping her bed. Glenn's eyes are opened wide.

"Umm Spencer?" Glenn grabs Spencer and shakes her. Spencer awakens. She looks up. Her eyes wide.

"Oh, hi Glenn." Spencer says to Glenn as she pretends nothing happened.

"Spencer someone is on the phone for you," Glenn says handing her the phone. Spencer looks at Glenn with a really deep red face and grabs the phone from out of his hand.

"Hello?" Spencer speaks into the phone, "oh hey, yeah, no I'm not busy. Oh okay I'll see you then, alright, bye." Spencer hangs up the conversation on the phone. Spencer looks up at Glenn and gets up off her bed and says, "Ashley wants me to meet her at _The Mexican Taco._" Glenn nods and walks out the door and Spencer gets in the shower, shutting her eyes trying to relax and to hurry it up. "I have to meet her in half an hour," she says in her head. Spencer takes a deep breath sucking stream into her lungs. 10 minutes later she hops out of the shower wraps the towel around her body as she dries off. She runs into her room over to her dresser and picks out a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. and runs downstaris and brushes her hair and goes to her room once more and blow-dries her hair and brushes it once more and puts her hair in a pony-tail and she looks in the mirror to make sure shes all gussied up for Ashley. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror and walks out the door, runs downstairs and out the front door. Spencer runs to the car and in reverse, she backs out of the driveway and rides forward on the road and drives to _The Mexican Taco_.

Spencer enters the door to the resturaunt and says to the clerk, "Reservation for 2 for Davies." Spencer follows the clerk to the table and sees Ashley, smiles at her then sits down. "So how are you Ash?" Spencer asks with an embarrassed tone reminding herself of what she was dreaming about.

Ashley looks at Spencer and smiles, "I'm good, how about you Spence?" Ashley asks.

Spencer clears her throat, "I'm good, what do you want to order?" Spencer asks nervously.

Ashley looks at Spencer, "I want the Mexican Taco Salad, what do you want to eat?" Ashley asks smiling.

Spencer replies, "I guess I'll have the same." Ashley gets up and walks to the counter and orders their food and Spencer sits there daydreaming of Ashley once again, "I can't ever get tired of looking in her eyes." Spencer said in her thoughts. Spencer shuts her eyes and daydreams deeply. She hears someone calling her name. She hears Ashley calling her name. She thinks its in her dream. "Is it in my dream?" She asks herself. She opens her eyes as her vision is all blurry and as it clears up she sees Ashley waving her hand infront of Spencer's face. Spencer shakes her head and eats her dinner. After the meal they go outside. Spencer is waiting for a taxi to come for Ashley as she goes in her pocket and grabs a little red box. She puts it in her hands and then opens it up and grabs a white stick that has a brown part at the end of it. Ashley watches Spencer taking it out.

Ashley's face is surprised at what it looks like. "Spencer, what is that?"

TO BE CONTINUED........

P.S. What is the little white stick with a brown part at the end of it that came out of a red box?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer looks at Ashley and smiles and chuckles and puts the white stick in her mouth and ignores Ashley's question.**

**"Well," Ashley repeats, begging to know the answer. Spencer looks at her questioningly, bringing out a lighter and lights it, sucks on it, inhales it, then exhales it. Ashley's eyes grow wide.**

**"SPENCER!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Ashley screams at the girl standing next to her. Spencer standing there, her eyes wide.**

**"What? Sheesh! What's YOUR problem?" Spencer asks Ashley. Ashley looks at her as if Spencer where acting stupid.**

**"Why do you have a fucking cigarette in your mouth?" Ashley says annoyed. Spencer looks at Ashley and looks at the road, focused. Spencer puts out her hand and screams.**

**"TAXI!" The taxi driver pulls to the side of the road and Spencer opens the door and insists Ashley to go in and gives her a questioning look. Ashley squints at Spencer and looks at her as she shakes her head.**

**"I got a car. Remember?" Ashley asks Spencer and Spencer nods and gets in the door and looks back at Ashley winding down the window and shutting the door and waves good bye to her friend still standing where she was and Spencer puts the cigarette back into her mouth sucks it, inhales it, and then exhales it.**

**Spencer is on her way back to her house and walks through the door and walks up to her room while she walks in the door and sees her mom, dad and Glenn standing there. Spencer looks at them questioningly.**

"**Yeah?" Spencer asks her two parents and her brother that is crossing their arms staring at her as if she were in trouble. Paula steps up to Spencer and slaps her. **

"**What are you doing with these?!!" Paula screams in Spencer's face, and sticks out a box of cigarettes. Spencer slowly brings her face back up to Paula's.**

"**What do they look like mother? They're a box of cigarettes, what else could they be?" Spencer back talks her mother. Paula slowly examines her daughter's face and scrunches up her own face. Paula raises her voice and points at her daughter wagging her finger in her face, she's in trouble now.**

"**Listen to me, they may be cigarettes, but they hurt you so bad that they literally kill your lungs, and slowly kill," Paula announces. Spencer looks at her mother, annoyed,**

"**I know that mother," Spencer snaps. "I'm pretty sure you see it all the time at work, so just be quiet, I'm not stupid." Paula looks at Spencer, wide-eyed.**

"**Yes, I do see it everyday, but that doesn't mean its ok. People dying from a smoking habit is NOT normal, it's heart braking. So I suggest you better stop or it could kill you without you even knowing." Paula clears her mind and looks at Spencer. "Why are you doing this?" Paula screams. Spencer looks at her and replies,**

"**You have no idea what I'm going through mother." Spencer's face shrivels and she looks down slowly. Paula looks at her daughter and slowly turns around and begins to walk over to Arthur and Glenn who were standing at the foot of Spencer's bed, their arms still crossed and their faces still in a smirked condition. Paula is over beside Arthur and Glenn now. She faces Spencer and stares at her. Arthur interrupts the silence.**

"**Well why couldn't you come and talk to me about the stuff your going through Spencer?" Spencer slowly brings her head back up and looks at her father's face.**

"**I can't tell you some things dad," Spencer states, "it's just so…..so…..so….complicated. So hard to tell you what's going on and why it's going on and how." Spencer looks at her dad, staring at her as if he were so confused. Arthur then looks at Paula then looks at Glenn. Glenn smiles and snickers at his father standing right next to him. He then looks over at Spencer. They're all focused on her now. Glenn walks up to Spencer and puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her square in the face.**

"**You should REALLY stop smoking; I don't want anything to happen to my little sister." Glenn's face is scrunched up like he couldn't believe he said that. Then he quickly removes his hands and turns around and looks behind him. "Umm, I didn't mean that..." Glenn states and assures Spencer. Glenn walks over to Paula and Arthur. He is aligned with his parents, still glaring at Spencer.**

**"What are we going to do NOW?" Paula implies. "What? Do we need to go to EVERY grocery store in this state and tell them not to sell u cigarettes?" Paula asks sarcastically. Spencer looks up at her mother and is looking mad **

**"No mom, you don't got to do nothing." Spencer states.**


End file.
